powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Manipulation
The ability to manipulate aspects of the moon. Sub-power of Astronomical Object Manipulation. Opposite to Solar Manipulation. Also Called *Lunakinesis *Lunar Control *Menekinesis *Moon Manipulation *Tsuki Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon/moons, including its gravity and the effects it has on the planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. Given that it is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, Moons prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have, since ancient times, made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of Earth, causes it to appear almost the same size in the sky as the Sun, allowing it to cover the Sun nearly precisely in total solar eclipses. Applications * Gravity Manipulation affects: ** Earth Manipulation ** Ocean Manipulation ** Water Manipulation * Light Manipulation without Color Manipulation: Moon-light is always a variation of grey-white. * Lunar Attacks * Lunar Constructs * Lunar Dust Manipulation * Lunar Energy Absorption * Lunar Energy Manipulation * Lunar Flight * Lunar Generation * Lunar Negation * Lunar Solidification * Moon Creation * Moon Destruction * Reflection Manipulation Techniques * Lunakinetic Combat * Lunaportation * Lunar Aura * Lunar Empowerment * Lunar Healing * Lunar Physiology * Lunar Regeneration * Lunar Vision * Moon Blocking Variations * Dark Moon Manipulation * Esoteric Moon Manipulation * Lunar Embodiment * Lunar Magic * Psychic Lunar Manipulation * Pure Moon Manipulation Associations * Astrokinetic Combat * Astronomical Object Manipulation * Combined with Solar Manipulation, user may be able to learn Eclipse Manipulation. * Cosmic Manipulation * Cosmic Water Manipulation * Crystal Manipulation ** Gemstone Manipulation - Moonstones. * Darkness Manipulation * Environment Manipulation * Eternal Night Inducement * Ice Manipulation - the moon has deposits of lunar ice. * Iron Sand Manipulation - lunar dust contains iron particles * Lunar Immunity * Lunar Mind * Lunar Weaponry ** Lunar Artillery * Magic ** Magic Dust Manipulation - through lunar dust. * Pearl Manipulation * Vacuum Adaptation The Moon and the lunar cycle are associated with the emotions, madness (lunacy), subconscious and dreams, fertility (especially female one), blood, illusions, transformation, intuition and repeating cycles. * Blood Manipulation * Cycle Manipulation * Emotion Manipulation/Mental Manipulation ** Confusion Inducement ** Madness Manipulation ** Sleep Manipulation ** Subconscious Manipulation * Fertility Inducement * Illusion Awareness * Illusion Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Night Manipulation * Shapeshifting * Time Manipulation * Transmutation Limitations *Available powers may depend/be tied to lunar cycle. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Known Users See Also: Lunacy. Gallery File:451-people_photomanipulation.jpg|Mirror of Heavens atlantika_isabel_oli_alona.jpg|Alona (Atlantika) has the ability to manipulate the power of the moon. Yue Cardcaptors.jpg|Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura) Ruby_Moon.jpg|Ruby Moon (Cardcaptor Sakura) Dianamon_b.jpg|Dianamon of the Olympos XII (Digimon) is a God Man Digimon whose powers orginate from the Moon. Saïx Berserk.png|Saïx (Kingdom Hearts) draws power from the moon to enter a berserker rage. Princess Luna MLP The Movie promotion MLP mobile game.png|Princess Luna (My Little Pony Series), raises the moon for night to come. MLP movie Celestia Day promotional image.jpeg|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony Series), can raise both the Sun and the Moon. Toneri.jpg|Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) possesses the Tenseigen which allows him to manipulate the moon. Lunala (pokemon).jpg|Lunala (Pokemon) Sailor moon silver crystal.jpg|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Queen Serenity crystal.jpg|Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) Moonlight.png|Moonlight (Soul Eater) File:Majora's Mask.jpg|The Majora's Mask (The Legend of Zelda) manipulated the moon to have it's own face and to set a crash course onto Termina. Artemis H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Selene_H.png|Selene (Valkyrie Crusade) Tsukuyomi H.png|Tsukuyomi (Valkyrie Crusade) Marici H.png|Marici (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and moon. Luna Locket.jpg|Luna Locket (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to manipulate the aspects of the moon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Nature Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Moon-Based Abilities Category:Sky Powers